


Встреча в Бухаресте

by fandom_All_Avengers, Thurisaz7



Series: WTF Avengers plus 2019 || тексты 2 lvl [7]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurisaz7/pseuds/Thurisaz7
Summary: Баки живет в Бухаресте, пока не встречает своего призрака прошлого.





	Встреча в Бухаресте

Баки нравилось гулять по городу, останавливаться у ярких вывесок, сидеть на скамейке в парках, захаживать на рынок или в небольшие магазинчики. В толпе было легко затеряться, и именно во время прогулок среди незнакомых людей он чувствовал себя обычным человеком. Учился заново быть  _нормальным_.  
  
Его последним выбором для временного места жительства стал город Бухарест, и он ему нравился. Вряд ли его стали бы искать на задворках Европы. Но последние две недели насторожили его. Баки был уверен, что за ним нет никакого «хвоста», но всё же не мог избавиться от чувства, что за ним следят.  
  
Он менял маршруты, петлял, даже сменил квартиру, предпочтя более неприметный и скромный вариант, заодно сделав одолжение своему бюджету, но ничего не изменилось. Какие бы ухищрения не были предприняты, он чувствовал этот  _взгляд_. Несколько раз ему удавалось увидеть какое-то  _искажение_  или дымку. Как будто что-то изменяло пространство, пока однажды он не решил поступить так, как редко ожидает наблюдатель — перейти из объекта слежки в преследователя.  
  
Со стороны это выглядело странно: мрачного вида мужчина целенаправленно быстро то шёл, то переходил на бег и смотрел мимо прохожих, то резко уходил в закоулки.  
  
Нырнув в один из таких закоулков, Баки услышал женский крик. Поспешив на звук и быстро оказавшись рядом, он увидел, как женщина суеверно перекрещивается и твердит про «белого призрака». Коротко разузнав подробности (из стены перед ней выскочило « _нечто_  в белом» и мгновенно растворилось в воздухе), Баки помог женщине дойти до ее подъезда. 

 

***

  
  
На следующий день он специально повторил весь маршрут и прошёл дальше места, где обнаружил женщину, встретившуюся с «белым призраком». Баки шёл, внимательно рассматривая внутренний двор. Его цепкий взгляд засёк примятые ветви кустарника, а за ними цепочку следов, которая резко обрывалась перед стеной дома.  
  
Он сначала замялся, но решился постучать в дверь квартиры, которая должна была быть за той стеной.  
  
Ему открыл хмурый тип, который сперва долго и с подозрением на него смотрел, потом перебивал и говорил, что он не отвечает за ту «дурь, которую толкает Тамаш» и вчера просто выпил лишнего, поэтому ему померещился пробегавший через его комнату человек в белом. Поблагодарив его, Баки поспешил уйти, не обращая внимания на доносившийся ему вслед совет о том, чтобы «никогда не пил паленый алкоголь и не связывался с Тамашем!».

 

***

  
  
Время его прогулок резко увеличилось. Теперь он не ходил среди толпы народа, наоборот выбирая менее людные места, и будто бы невзначай смотрел на отражения в витринах магазинов, окнах или в зеркала машин. Он выжидал.  
  
Найдя безлюдное место в парке, Баки присел на скамью, достал из пакета, лежавшего в кармане, половину хлебной булки и раскрошил её для голубей, мгновенно прилетевших в поисках кормежки. Наблюдая из-под козырька кепки в ожидании любого  _искажения_  в пространстве, он просидел около двух часов и потом достал из того же пакета маленькую конфету, оставляя на скамейке рядом с собой.  
  
— Сегодня будет полнолуние, — сказал он вслух и медленно поднялся. Глядя на голубей, он всеми своими обостренными инстинктами Зимнего Солдата почувствовал не просто тот самый  _взгляд_ , а само присутствие «белого призрака». Подождав еще немного, Баки прогулочным шагом пошёл в сторону, сделал круг, возвращаясь снова к той скамье, и обнаружил, что конфеты нет на месте. Он точно знал, что никто посторонний здесь не находился.  
  
Оставалось надеяться, что его приглашение точно принято.  
  
Пора домой.

 

***

  
  
Скромная квартирка как всегда выглядела мрачновато, несмотря на вялые попытки обжиться. Сейчас его тем более не волновало, что ему еще долго идти по пути восстановления к нормальной жизни. Он ждал и следил за часами.  
  
Когда наступила полночь, Баки осмотрелся, присел и чуть приглушил свет.  
  
— Ты здесь?  
  
Тишина.  
  
— У тебя не было манеры опаздывать, — сказал Баки, прикрывая глаза, давая инстинктам Зимнего Солдата обостриться. — Ты здесь?  
  
— Да, — раздался тихий голос напротив него.  
  
Баки открыл глаза, и увидел перед собой «белого призрака». Вокруг силуэта создавалась рябь и  _искажения_. В полумраке это выглядело жутко. Большой шлем на голове «призрака» дополнял сюрреалистичную картину.  
  
— Давно ты следишь за мной? — спокойно спросил Баки.  
  
— С того момента, как ты стал дергаться, — шлем был снят, и теперь на него смотрела девушка. — Мне никогда не удавалось застать тебя врасплох. Ты меня как будто чувствуешь. Всегда чувствовал.  
  
— Одна из причин, почему  _нас_  чаще ставили в пару, — горло немного сдавило от горечи. — Что привело тебя сюда, Эйва?  _Ты пришла за мной?_  
  
«Тебя подослала ГИДРА?» — вопрос не был задан вслух, но легко читался во встревоженном взгляде.  
  
— Нет! Нет, что ты, — сразу ответила она и немного по-детски взмахнула руками. — Поверь, я пришла сама. Одна!  
  
— Я верю тебе.  
  
— Почему? Вдруг я тебе солгала, — она сделала шаг ближе.  
  
— Хотела бы что-то сделать — сделала бы давно, а не устраивала игры в шпионов. Я просто хотел проверить реакцию, — Баки впервые за долгое время улыбнулся. — Кстати, ты очень напугала ту женщину. А наследила после себя как!  
  
— Потому что мой напарник и учитель был рядом со мной так мало, — её голос слегка дрогнул. — Знаю, что это не то, что тебя должно обрадовать. Это не то, что хочется вспоминать. Я всё узнала после того случая в Вашингтоне.  
  
Слушая Эйву, Баки вспоминал, как тренировал её, как ходил с ней на задания. Как одно  _оружие_  помогало оттачивать навыки другому. Вашингтон и уничтожение трёх геликарриеров. День, когда Зимний Солдат стал вспоминать, что он — человек. День его побега, которого пришлось ждать так долго и учиться жить заново в одиночестве.  
  
— Эйва, ты совсем одна? — спросил Баки, поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
— У меня есть друг. Он мне очень помог после смерти моих родителей, пока ЩИТ не забрал меня от него, — она горько улыбнулась. — Выходит, что я тоже работала на ГИДРу.  
  
— Как и многие. Только мне сразу сказали, что я — Оружие во имя нового мирового порядка.  
  
Поняв, что Эйва не была одна всё это время, Баки почувствовал секундное облегчение. Осталось лишь доказать ей, что она ни в чём не виновата.  
  
— ЩИТ тоже кормил меня сказками, что это нужно, что они помогут мне, а на деле использовали. Когда я узнала, что ЩИТ и ГИДРА — это одна организация, то сбежала. Я давно хотела сбежать. Я больше не хочу, чтобы меня использовали. Фостер чудом смог меня найти и забрать. Благодаря его усилиям я ещё здесь, — Эйва говорила быстро, нервничая, и из-за этого ее расфазирование усилилось. — Потом мне попалось несколько файлов, и я узнала про тебя. Не всё, но… Мне очень жаль. Мне стыдно за то, что раньше я считала тебя их оперативником, выполняющим свою работу из идейности. Ведь на самом деле ты был их пленником...   
  
— Как и ты. Ты не могла знать. Я сам в то время собою не был, — Баки протянул ей руку. — Рад, что ты меня нашла и решилась прийти, Эйва.  
  
— Я не уверена, что смогу, — она смотрела чуть отчаянным взглядом, но Баки прекрасно помнил, что за этой ранимостью прячутся сталь и упрямство вместе с склонностью рисковать.  
  
— Просто смотри на меня и сосредоточься. Давай, — он говорил спокойно.  
  
Эйва несколько раз глубоко вздохнула и выдохнула. Глядя на него, она вытянула руку, стремясь коснуться его. Расфазирование сначала усилилось, но потом почти исчезло, и тогда Эйва сразу прильнула к нему и крепко обняла с абсолютным доверием. Баки сомкнул вокруг нее руки и прижался подбородком к ее макушке.  
  
— Спасибо за конфету, кстати, — прервала молчание Эйва. Руки Баки обняли её чуть крепче, и она почувствовала, что он улыбается.   


 

***

  
  
— Почему ты сразу не пришла ко мне?  
  
Баки стоял у плиты и пытался что-нибудь приготовить. Где-то у него оставалась банка с какао.  
  
— Не знала, как это сделать. Ты сказал, что не был самим собою в то время, но в этом вся проблема. Я знала тебя как Солдата, понимаешь? — Эйва тяжело вздохнула. — Меня отдали под твою опеку, когда поняли, что я выхожу из-под контроля, и ты был единственным, кто меня не боялся. Я до тебя никого не боялась, точнее, если и боялась, то просто нападала и все. С тобой этого не вышло.  
  
Баки молча достал две чашки. Он прекрасно помнил тот день. Помнил запуганную девчонку, которая смотрела на него с отчаянной яростью загнанного в угол зверя. В тот день Зимний Солдат увидел своё отражение.  
  
— Из-за того, что я прочитала про тебя, мне стало не по себе. Дело не в тебе, а в том, что они сделали. Вроде это нас сближает ещё больше, но Зимний Солдат знал меня, знал не только как Призрака, но и как Эйву Старр. И я не знаю, нужно ли тебе это, — она напряженно посмотрела на него, не скрывая, что боится ответа.  
  
— Джеймс Барнс — или просто Баки — рад продолжить с тобой знакомство, — он улыбнулся, повернувшись к ней и ставя обе кружки на стол.  
  
— Твоё второе имя было вроде Бьюкенен, — сказала Эйва, пытаясь скрыть свое волнение, но расфазирование её выдало.  
  
— Проверяешь, насколько я тебе симпатизирую? — хмыкнул Баки.  
  
Эйва тихо рассмеялась, но её взгляд остался серьезным.  
  
— Мой друг, доктор Фостер, может помочь. Он с опаской относится к тебе, но меня он послушает. Пойдём к нему? — она замерла на месте в ожидании ответа.   
  
Баки только вздохнул.  
  
— Эйва, он не зря меня опасается. Я ещё сам не уверен, что не опасен для окружающих.  
  
—  _Я_  опасна для окружающих, — она решительно посмотрела на него. — Он работает над разработкой лекарства для меня, чтобы остановить это, — она вытянула руку, показывая скачущий процесс расфазирования. — Уверена, что и с тобой он сможет что-нибудь придумать.  
  
— Может, мы поговорим об этом потом? — Баки внутренне напрягся, привыкший ожидать удара откуда угодно. К тому же, доктору Фостеру ни к чему помогать ему. Никто бы не предпочел встречаться с ним по собственной воле из-за репутации Зимнего Солдата.  
  
Но отказываться сразу он не стал. Баки желал снова быть рядом с той, кто понимает его и кого он хочет уберечь от опасности. Ведь Эйва пришла к нему, полностью доверившись, а значит, и ему стоит довериться ей.   
  
— Хорошо, — она мгновенно отступила, зная этот тон. — У меня несколько дней в запасе, а потом нужно отправляться к Фостеру, пока процесс расфазирования не сделал мне хуже.  
  
Баки кивнул и вместе с ней составил план, предусматривающий все возможные варианты развития событий. Эйва не со всеми пунктами была согласна, но Баки был твёрд. Он не собирается подвергать ее опасности.  
  
Спустя несколько дней, прогуливаясь по городу, Баки интуитивно ощущал какое-то напряжение, будто что-то должно измениться. Стоя у пешеходного перехода, он заметил пристальный и испуганный взгляд продавца газетного киоска по ту сторону улицы, обращённый именно на него. Подойдя ближе (продавец тут же поспешил ретироваться), Баки взял из стопки лежащих на прилавке свежих газет самую верхнюю и, увидев на первой полосе свое фото с соответствующим заголовком, понял, что его нашли. Медлить больше было нельзя: он должен забрать вещи и бежать на место встречи. Неважно, что с ним случится — про Эйву узнать не должен никто.   
  
В квартире его уже ждали. И, к сожалению, вопреки планам Баки, всё пошло совсем не так, как ему хотелось.

 

***

  
  
Увидев в новостях фрагмент драки Мстителей в аэропорту Лейпцига, Эйва встревожилась. Огромная фигура Человека-Муравья заставила ее судорожно сжать кулаки.   
  
— Хэнк Пим, твоих рук дело, — она закашлялась от волнения и перешла в свою специальную камеру.   
  
Закрыв глаза, Эйва мысленно составляла план, как раздобыть всё необходимое для лекарства. А как только она исполнит задуманное, то непременно найдет своего друга.


End file.
